villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Caius Ballad
Caius Ballad is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy XIII-2 and the secondary antagonist of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Appearance Caius is a tall, slender, and muscular man with long purple hair and purple eyes. He wears a thin, purple bandana, grayish violet light armor, and carries a curved sword. Personality Caius is initially calm and serious, albeit cold and ruthless, rarely displaying emotion and able to silently and coolly deduce the weakness of enemies and expose it without mercy. He is described by Noel as preferring constantly to personally carry out his goals rather than having others do his dirty work. Behind this composure, however, is a man whose heart had been consumed with tremendous rage and sorrow over having had to watch helplessly as countless of Yeuls die before his eyes for many centuries, with him considering the immortality Etro had bestowed upon him as a curse, along with great hatred towards Etro for having condemned him and Yeul to such a torturous eternity. It was during the final battle that he started to lose his composure as Noel, his apprentice and who also cared deeply for Yeul yet could see that Yeul would never have wanted Caius to do such horrible things to save her, tried to reason with him, as he first yells that he will do whatever it takes to set Yeul's spirit free before finally snapping and going on a brief brutal rampage when Noel asked if this would make Yeul happy, with Caius angrily saying Noel had no right to say it, having only encountered a few Yeuls and witnessed merely a single one of them die. He has no qualms about causing the destruction of time and the world for her sake and after learning that Yeul reincarnates because of him, does not hesitate to beg Noel to kill him and eventually force him to do so. In battle, at least by the time of his war with Etro, which he believes to be his last moments and henceforth relapsed to an extent on his disciplined methods, Caius has shown himself to be quite capable of applying psychological warfare in the form of taunts and gloats but he is also able to respect and praise others on their skill. This is shown most prominently when he fights Lightning, where he first praises her for having deflected his blast to the spell-symbols he was using to summon meteors before starting to either praise or mock her for both successful and unsuccessful attempts to beat him. When he fights Serah, he praises her for having fought bravely but also gloats over his recent victory over Noel, claiming that he had easily defeated him. By the time of Lightning Returns, having realized that he is doomed to never die as a personification of the Chaos he had unleashed upon the world, Caius has become more cynical and bitter than ever. He laments of his inability to find peace and his fate of perpetual suffering and reacts to Lightning's attempt to save him with spite. Being reminded of his crimes also seems to have an effect on him, as he lets out what appears to be a bitter smirk when Lightning asks if his desire to become a shepherd of the souls was out of atonement. However, Caius is not entirely without reason and a good side to him. It was his deep care for Yeul that made him so determined and extremist to save her and even after she had condemned him to staying eternally by her side and never able to die, Caius still harbors no resentment of her, fondly referring to her as a child who he has to look after as they are left forever trapped in the Chaos. He also shows respect for Serah's strength and determination to save the future. Caius also forms a teacher-student bond with Noel over the years he spent training the boy to hone his potential, showing fondness as he praises Noel for his growth both when they were still good friends and even when they became enemies, borderlining being proud of his student. Although dismissive of Noel's optimism and value of live, in the end he concedes as his last act of redemption was entrusting the last incarnation of Yeul to Noel. Powers and Abilities *'Master Combatant': With millennium worth of combat experience, Caius has become an incredibly skilled warrior with tremendous physical prowess, to the point where he is described as the strongest antagonist in terms of skill in Final Fantasy. Extremely skilled with his Chaos Revenge, he is able to effortlessly wield it with a single hand. He can fight equally with Lightning to a stalemate for an indefinite period of time, being completely matched with her in both skill and strength, and is able to easily overpower Serah and Noel individually in their first confrontations, coming out unscathed from his fights, even boasting for having dispatched Noel with much ease, leaving Noel and Serah battered. He is even able to take both of them on at once in their final battle when they have gotten much better, with him having downed Serah rather swiftly and soon knocking back Noel in the first round and avoiding defeat from their assault in the second round. Having spent 500 years in Etro's Temple does little to hinder his skills, able to still challenge Lightning as the Savior and leave her fatigued despite being defeated. *'Immortality': With the Heart of Chaos beating in his chest, Caius is rendered immortal as long as Etro's Heart is not destroyed and even if he were to die, he will simply revive. Even with the Heart destroyed, he is still bound to the Chaos itself by Yeul's love for him and as long as Yeul doesn't wish him to die, he can never die and will revive if killed. *'Chaos Manipulation': With the Heart of Chaos beating in his chest, Caius is able to command the powers of Chaos for various powerful feats. Even with the Heart destroyed, having melded into Chaos, he remains able to use it's full power. **'Space and Time Manipulation': Caius can use Chaos to manipulate time and space itself. He uses this primarily to create paradoxes combined with his knowledge of every possible scenario to shape the future as he wishes but he is also capable of stopping time and teleporting along with being able to access Valhalla at will and open portals. **'Telepathic Dreams': Caius can communicate with others from far-away time and places to send messages. **'Incarnate Summoning': Caius is capable of summoning Bahamut and can become one with his Eidolon using the skill Incarnate Summoning, becoming Chaos Bahamut, which due to his immortality he is able to freely use without fear of death. While as Chaos Bahamut, he can use powerful magical attacks, change into more formidable forms and buff himself. While in Valhalla, with the vast amount of Chaos present, Caius can even become Jet Bahamut and summon Amber and Garnet Bahamut to aid him. Jet Bahamut can put several buffs on his supporting Bahamuts and dozens of debuffs with a single spell and cast the extremely powerful Gigaflare, with the Bahamuts also able to add their power to form Teraflare or Exaflare, along with the fairly damaging and wide-spreading Judgement Blade and Dark Flames, while Amber uses powerful magical attacks and halves damage from Magic and Garnet resists physical attacks and uses powerful physical attacks and Jet Bahamut can resurrect them given enough time. In Lightning Returns, he can summon Chaos Bahamut without having to fuse with him. **'Incredible Magical Powers': Caius is an extremely powerful spellcaster, able to cast powerful buffing, healing and debuffing spells along with the most potent of magical spells. He can manipulate Chaos energy to fire blasts and waves of magic. He is even able to crush Etro's temple with a single large meteorite. Boss Regular Form Caius is the most prominent boss fight in Final Fantasy, being fought six times in the Final Fantasy XIII-2, and returns as a boss one last time in Lightning Returns. When fought either by either both Serah and Noel or one of them at the time, Caius is an extremely lethal enemy with various versatile and devastating abilities that makes him capable of casting powerful magical spells and restoring his HP. Almost all of his attacks are non-elemental and thus deal magical damage that ignore defense and must be blocked to avoid unreduced damage, while the only elemental spell, Inferno, is the highest level of Fire Magic and can easily potentially KO, but his physical attacks are nothing to be underestimated at too and he can combine both physical and magical attacks to neutralize blocking attempts by first attacking you until you are launched and then casting a spell. He can also inflict Wound with Blast Wave while his Eye of Bahamut inflicts multiple debuffs and in the final battle, he gains Dispelga to counter any buffs you have put. Chain Break can also be debilitating, as it prevents you from dealing increased damage to handle his continually growing HP in each encounter. His support spells Absolution and Body and Soul can remove any debuff while bestowing multiple buffs. With Paradox Scope active, the Heart of Chaos will activate it's ReRaise to revive Caius with full health. The Caius fought by Lightning in the Requiem of the Goddess has substantially greater health and physical and magical strength but his use of multiple stances prevents him from using all the abilities he has at once, although the benefits that come from it make it far from easy. He uses Commando, Ravager and Medic Stances. While in Commando mode, he gains Auto-Bravery and Auto-Faith, halves physical damage, and focuses on devastating attacks and spells along with debuffs using Eye of Bahamut but he telegraphs his assault by snapping his fingers. While Ravager, Caius only has access to Graviton but he attacks relentlessly and swiftly and gains Auto-Haste and magical damage is halved. Using Healer Stance grants Caius Auto-Regen along with access to the buffing and healing spells he used along with also Dispelga but he doesn't resist anything so this is the best chance to attack. In Lightning Returns, Caius is the most powerful boss of all the old characters who returns as a boss. While his health isn't as large as in the Requiem of the Goddess, it is significantly higher than any other encounter between him, Serah and Noel and his strength and magic is just as exponentially increased. To make matters worst, he has access to Eye of Bahamut, Invigorate, Absolution, and Body and Soul at all times so he is capable of healing, inflicting multiple buffs on himself and several debuffs on Lightning and refreshing his Stagger Bar, forcing the attacks used to fill it to be used many times to Stagger him, and he will resist the elements that previously staggered him and can only be staggered 4 times. He enters the Commando and Ravager Modes. While in Commando, he resists magical attacks and mostly uses physical attacks but is able to cast the non-elemental magical spells that he uses: Graviton, Giga-Graviton, Blast Wave, Pulsar Burst, and summon Chaos Bahamut for Megaflare. As a Ravager, Caius can combine several highly devastating spells and his most devastating magical combo consists of Flare, Chill, Surge and Tornado at once, with him needing to use "Readying", then "Gathering Energy", then finally "Ready!" to cast it, as well as resisting physical attacks. As his health dwindles, he will start using abilities more frequently and cast status changes, either weakening Lightning, or strengthening himself. At 33% of his health, he will regularly heal himself and his attacks come out even faster, with him no longer needing to prepare to use his strongest magic combo. Chaos Bahamut As Chaos Bahamut, Caius is fought 3 times. In the first battle, he can use the majorly damaging Umbral Vise, Inferno, Ignis and Megaflare, while in the last two battles, he becomes able to shift between forms to use potentially crippling physical or magical attacks. The difference in health between the first and final battle are exponential and in both battles, he is out of range of physical attacks along with being immune to Wounding attacks. The one fought in Requiem of the Goddess has even much more HP and can use Resist Wind and Resist Lightning to change his vulnerabilities. Resist Wind makes him invulnerable to Wind and physical attacks, and Resist Lightning immunizes him to Lightning and magic attacks, along with gaining Pulsar Burst and Obliterating Breath. Jet Bahamut, Amber Bahamut and Garnet Bahamut Jet Bahamut is the final boss and form Caius takes upon in Valhalla and is supported by Amber and Garnet Bahamuts. Amber uses powerful magical attacks and resists magic and can inflict status effects while Garnet Bahamut uses area-effecting physical attacks and Jet Bahamut only uses Changing Skies, which buffs the two Bahamuts with either Bravery for Garnet and Faith for Amber and Haste or Protect and Shell that cannot be dispelled. Jet Bahamut cannot be targeted until both Amber and Garnet Bahamut are defeated and only then will he attack, in which he will cast Break Curse, which deals low damage but inflicts several status effects, typically Poison, Slow, and Curse, before moving into the foreground, Dark Flames, which bombards the area with fireballs but deals little damage, and the considerably damaging Judgement Blade, along with beginning a countdown to cast the extremely dangerous Wounding Gigaflare. At it's weakest, it can combine Gigaflare with the Bahamuts still alive to form either Teraflare or Exaflare. History Early life Born prior to the War of Transgression, Caius is a member of the Farseers, the oldest tribe on Gran Pulse. The Farseers were led by a seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul, who was gifted with the Eyes of Etro and thus able to see changes in the timeline and make prophecies of the future. Caius was made an l'Cie after killing Yeul's previous Guardian, after which he assumed the role. One day, Caius dueled with a formidable fellow warrior of the Farseers. Overwhelmed by his opponent's strength and skill, Caius was driven back until an enemy army invaded Paddra looking for the seeress, interrupting the duel before the final blow could be dealt. In Yeul's defense, Caius's opponent sacrificed himself to protect her. Believing he should have been the one to die, Caius honored the fallen warrior by taking on his last name, 'Ballad'. To protect Yeul himself, Caius performed an incarnate summon to destroy the enemy forces, a skill that let him become one with his Eidolon but would cost him his life. Etro was moved by Caius's dedication and freed Caius from his fate as an l'Cie and infused her heart, the Heart of Chaos, into his body, making him immortal so he could protect every incarnation of Yeul until the end of time. Although given as an act of benevolence, Caius would eventually see his eternal life as a curse due to the madness he would have to endure. The city of Paddra was destroyed in a civil war that broke out due to the seeress's prophecy of its fall, and Yeul cast away her role as the leader of Paddra. Her followers became nomads, and Caius was always by her side as her eternal Guardian. Whenever a Yeul would die a new one would be born and replace the old one. Though essentially the same, Caius saw each incarnation of Yeul for her uniqueness as he committed every one of Yeul's prophecies to memory while forced to watch her die countless times. This endless cycle of death eventually makes Caius full of bitterness and rage over Etro and sorrow over his powerlessness to save Yeul and he starts planning to release both himself and Yeul from it, by destroying time itself. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' In 1xAF, as Yeul dies from having a vision of the future, Caius bitterly contemplates on the endless times he will have to watch her die. Starting in 3 AF, Caius watches over Noel and Serah's progress alongside different incarnations of Yeul. Noel and Serah are time travelers who seek a way to Valhalla to reunite with Serah's sister Lightning and prevent a bleak future, but every change in the timeline they make causes Yeul to witness the changes, shortening her lifespan. As a seeress, she is forbidden from influencing the timeline to save herself, and Caius, as her Guardian, follows suit. In 200 AF, Caius reveals himself to Noel and Serah during their visit to Oerba. Noel mistakes Caius for the one he once knew in 700 AF, although this is still in Caius's future. As Yeul had told him of Serah and Noel's actions across time, believing them to have been the cause of the temporal anomalies that threaten the timeline, Caius states his intention to punish them and overpowers their combined efforts, but before he can deal the final blow Yeul intervenes, saying time has already been changed. Caius tells her they should leave to not see the future any further, opening a portal for the two of them to depart through. Caius takes Yeul to the Augusta Tower upon her request and allows her to meet with Noel and Serah in private and reveal his nature as her immortal Guardian. Yeul gives them an artifact that opens a Time Gate to the Proto fal'Cie Adam and tells Serah and Noel they have the power to restore the timeline. Noel and Serah set out to change the future, and the subsequent change in the timeline causes Yeul to have another vision, which kills her. Caius laments on how her life was short and carries away her body. Two-hundred years later in the city of Academia, Noel and Serah are surrounded by countless Cie'th and are approached by Caius, who claims they were killed in the Augusta Tower after having learned of the "forbidden history", and because they stand before him alive and well, he accuses the two of being paradoxes. Noel finds Caius's behavior to be unlike him, and Noel and Serah pursue Caius throughout the city, learning from a Yeul who perishes after an attack from Zenobia that the Caius they were chasing was not the real Caius, and that he was never in the city. By 700 AF, Caius is among the last remaining humans in the world and Noel is born in the Farseer tribe. Seeing that Noel is the one with the potential to free him from his curse, Caius takes the boy under his wing to serve as Yeul's protector. If everything goes according to Caius's plan, Noel will destroy the Heart of Chaos inside of him and kill Etro. Without the goddess, the chaos of the Unseen World will break free and flow into the physical world, ceasing the flow of time and freeing Yeul. Upon learning Noel had defeated a Behemoth Caius acknowledges he is ready to become the one true Guardian and tells Noel he must kill him just as Caius had once killed his predecessor. Refusing to succeed him that way, Noel tells Caius about his plan of going on a journey with Yeul to find other people so she will not be lonely anymore, but Caius coldly makes it clear such hopes are in vain as Yeul will die before they could find others to make her happy and tells Noel the only way Yeul can be saved is for the Heart of Chaos to be destroyed, killing Etro while also having him die, but Noel continues to refuse to kill him. Caius, unmoved, forces Noel to fight and despite Noel having become skilled with two blades, a style he chose to fight Caius, Caius easily defeats Noel. Caius deems the boy too weak but spares him and tells Noel that Yeul's feelings over his actions mean nothing to him, as his only goal is that she will be free upon Etro's death, before leaving to the Unseen Realm of Valhalla where Etro resides, this being the first time he abandons Yeul as her Guardian, to finally start his war with Etro. From Valhalla, a realm without time or death, Caius sees every era and every possibility in the timeline. While he cannot time travel, he sends messages to his past self from the Unseen Realm. Using the knowledge of foresight he has obtained over the centuries Caius creates a series of paradoxes to shape the timeline and create the right circumstances to execute his plan to force Etro's Gate to open so the chaos of Valhalla can enter Gran Pulse. As elaborated in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega, Caius is aware his creating paradoxes across the timeline shortens Yeul's life, but his plan is to destroy the world in a way that minimizes the adverse effects his time-changing has on her. As explained in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega, when Serah and Noel solve the paradoxes the possibilities of the future broaden, but Caius proceeds to cut them down. As Caius's desire is to reduce the number of possibilities for the future to the point where only the world's inevitable destruction remains, he allows Serah and Noel to solve the paradoxes, because the world is still heading to its doom. Caius knows the world will end in 700 AF anyway, and wants to ease Yeul's suffering by destroying the world sooner than it is meant to happen. While Caius's plans across the timeline are unraveling, he is simultaneously trying to kill Etro as she sleeps in her shrine. The goddess is being protected by Lightning, a warrior who was brought to Valhalla by waves of chaos and became Etro's champion. Unknown to both, the battle they wage in Valhalla is an endless loop, continuing for an eternity. Back in the Dying World Yeul dies in Noel's arms and passes on to Valhalla. Noel believes he is the last human in the world and prays to Etro to give him the power of chaos to follow Caius to Valhalla. Caius lays Yeul's lifeless body to rest in the waters off Valhalla's shore and she disperses into the light. A saddened Caius asks if she never asked for this kind of eternity. He sees Yeul's implanted vision of the crystallized Cocoon crashing into Gran Pulse and Etro's shrine. Caius summons a swarm of Pantopoda and other Rift Beasts and challenges Lightning to fight him. Caius's army is countered by her summoned army of monsters and Eidolons. He casts a spell to rain down meteorites along with a large one but it is destroyed by Lightning. Unfazed, Caius calmly praises her and merely smirks when she coldly tells him to save it. As they fight, equally skilled, Caius grabs Lightning's gunblade and aims it at his Heart of Chaos which begins to glow. When Lightning backs away in shock, Caius transforms into Chaos Bahamut and sends Lightning flying over Valhalla. Lightning remounts Odin and fights Chaos Bahamut. Caius eventually reverts to his human form and continues to duel Lightning. Unfazed by the equally skilled opponent, who is able to keep up with and even push him back, Caius even appears to enjoy fighting Lightning, calling her his finest opponent. Noel falls from the sky of Valhalla through Etro's Gate, the goddess having answered his prayer. Lightning saves Noel and Caius emerges as Chaos Bahamut and continues to engage her in an aerial dogfight over Valhalla and summons a meteor above Etro's shrine. Lightning asks Noel to bring her sister, Serah, to Valhalla, and sends him through a Time Gate to New Bodhum in 3 AF, where Noel and Serah will begin their quest to find Lightning and save the future as travelers through time. Learning of Lightning's gambit, Caius takes advantage of Alyssa Zaidelle, whose extended life is a paradox, in Academia 4XX AF. Caius has Alyssa give a booby-trapped artifact to Noel and Serah, and when the two use the artifact to open a Time Gate they get separated in the Historia Crux and end up somewhere within the Void Beyond. Caius pursues Noel first and easily overpowers him before stabbing him in the back to release Noel's chaos and placed him in a dream world where Noel relives his past. Caius creates an illusion of Yeul to talk to Serah before personally engaging her in battle. Caius admits he is impressed by Serah's strength, stating she put up a much better fight than Noel, and reveals how Etro's interference with the events of the Day of Ragnarok caused a time distortion that cut Yeul's life short. Caius impales Serah releasing her chaos as she enters her dream world. Believing himself free from the time travelers' interference, Caius continues his battle against Lightning in Valhalla. Catching her off guard after she sees a vision of Serah dying, Caius strikes Lightning down and she is swallowed by chaos. Yeul's spirit summons Caius to fight Lightning in both his human and Chaos Bahamut forms, but Lightning emerges victorious. Caius goes to Academia 500 AF to enact a mass genocide of the new Cocoon's populace to force Etro's Gate to open. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega scenario interview with Toriyama and Watanabe reveals that Academia 500 AF was so badly affected by the chaos that Caius was able to enter there from Valhalla. Serah and Noel escape their respective dream worlds and pursue Caius to Academia 500 AF where they fight his Chaos Bahamut form atop an airship piloted by Sazh Katzroy until he returns back to human form. Pitying Serah for not knowing the truth, Caius reveals that as she is a Seeress too, any change to the future drives her closer to death but is impressed by Serah already knowing and still determined to change the future despite not surviving to see it. Knocking down Serah, Caius duels with Noel and praises him for his growth as Noel stands up to him, stating that he would have made a worthy Guardian. When Noel questions him for having abandoned Yeul, Caius reveals that everything he ever did, he did for Yeul, as the Yeuls are born only to die young, which he deems to be meaningless and cruel and vows he will stop at nothing to free them even if reality itself must be destroyed to achieve it, before finally downing Noel. Caius transforms into Chaos Bahamut and flies into a wormhole that opens in the sky. Noel and Serah follow Caius into the wormhole and emerge in Valhalla, where the battle continues on the beach. Pushed back by his opponents to the river, Noel angrily questions him if he truly doesn't care about Yeul's feelings but Caius snaps as he brutally attacks, telling Noel he has no right to say that as he only ever knew a few Yeuls while Caius had watched over so many Yeuls and seen all of them had unique personalities. Noel reveals to Caius that Yeul continued to be reborn out of her own will to see him again, but Caius does not believe him and redoubles his attack until a frustrated Noel overpowers and slashes him across the torso. Wounded, Caius uses the chaos of Valhalla to transform into Jet Bahamut, which launches a ball of fire at Noel and Serah, sending them falling into a bottomless abyss beneath Valhalla's waves of chaos. Lightning saves them and sends them back to the battlefield, where the duo defeat Jet Bahamut, along with his supporters, Garnet Bahamut and Amber Bahamut. Weakened from his defeat, Caius returns to his human form. He begs Noel to kill him, sating that if Yeul keeps being reborn because of him, then he must die for her sake. When Noel refuses, Caius attempts to provoke him by claiming he had killed Lightning. He says that since time does not flow in Valhalla as it should, the "things that shall happen" in their future have "already been decided" in his past, and he knows how their encounter will end. He merely smirks when Noel says that Caius should know then he will never kill him and scoffs at his hatred of killing before telling him that Noel will kill him and provokes Noel by attacking Serah. Noel disarms Caius and lunges at him with his sword, causing Caius to smirk and when Noel stops himself from killing Caius at the last second, Caius merely praises him and forces Noel's blade through his chest, destroying the Heart of Chaos. The energy within the heart explodes and Caius fades away. As revealed in the secret ending, "The Goddess is Dead", a revived Caius sits on Etro's throne in the Void Beyond. Though the Heart of Chaos was destroyed, hinted in the Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania scenario interview, Caius has obtained a new form of immortality as he became one with the chaos itself since the many incarnations of Yeul desired his continued existence. From Etro's throne, Caius watched Noel and Serah's journey, stating they have been playing to his goal from the beginning as even their actions on alternate timelines had all converged and concluded with one moment: Etro's death. Telling Yeul they are free of their respective curses and can begin anew in a world without Etro, Caius releases the chaos to commence the end of time. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' After Etro's death, the balance between the Mortal and Unseen Worlds was destroyed, and the Chaos of Valhalla bled into Gran Pulse merging the two realms into a new world known as Nova Chrysalia, where people no longer age and cannot have children. For the next 500 years, Caius resides in what remains of Etro's Temple in the Wildlands from which the Chaos has been flowing. Though his only company is the various incarnations of Yeul, Caius still suffers due to his new existence as a personification of the Chaos he unleashed upon the world. When Lightning visits the temple, Caius appears before her and calls her a mere "hunter of souls", and strikes her with his power. Lightning pursues him through the ruins and is assisted by the many incarnations of Yeul who wish for Caius to be freed from his suffering. Once defeated by Lightning, Caius stabs himself and shows her he is beyond salvation. He explains that Yeul had bound him to the dying world, a husk housing Chaos, as her incarnations are not of one mind: some desiring his prolonged suffering to end while others wish him to remain by their side. When Lightning asks him if he intends to sacrifice himself as atonement for bringing about the end of the world, Caius orders her to leave and disappears. During Nova Chrysalia's final moments after Bhunivelze's defeat, Caius appears to Lightning and her friends alongside the many incarnations of Yeul he had protected throughout the centuries. Caius says there still needs to be a god to protect and save the dead in Etro's place, and the Yeuls declare their intent to become the new Etro to maintain the new world. As Noel protests the Yeuls' decision, Caius grabs him by the throat. He asks if Noel wishes to take their place in the Unseen Realm, and when Noel complies, Caius finally yields to Noel and lets the last incarnation of Yeul leave with Noel to the new world while he remains with the other Yeuls to be consumed in Nova Chrysalia's destruction. Gallery FFXIII-2 Chaos Bahamut Final Battle.png Jet Bahamut.jpg Trivia *Caius's English voice is Liam O'Brian, who also voices Kain Highwind, Gaara, and Sanctus. *In the Paradox Ending Heir to Chaos Noel defeats Caius, thus inheriting the Heart of Chaos. External links *Caius Ballad in Final Fantasy Wiki. *Caius Ballad in Chaos Wiki. Navigation Category:Guardians Category:Tragic Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Dragons Category:Rivals Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Immortals Category:Suicidal Category:Male Category:Cataclysm Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Honorable Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Redeemed Category:Game Bosses Category:Protective